Club Heat
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Rex goes out for Noah's birthday against Six's wishes thinking his lover is out of town but when he see's someone who looks like Six in the club...the game begins.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

Have re-posted it after correcting mistakes.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Club Heat.<span>

Rex looked at his appearance and smirked "I look good." And he did, it was Noah's 18th so they were sneaking out to go hit a few clubs with a couple of friends and he changed his normal clothes to black jeans and a black jumper style top that had a low neck line in a v formation with the sleeve ending on his mid forearm with his hair slightly spiked.

Noah shook his head "Yea and you got a boyfriend who will kill us both for this." He knew Six had told Rex not to go out for Noah's birthday and Rex's had promised knowing his boyfriend would be out of town doing a mission for White Knight. He glanced down at his jeans and white short sleeved shirt, probably not the best idea to wear white but hey you only turn 18 once even if they were underage for most clubs.

Rex flung his arm around Noah shoulder "Lets party."

Six slipped passed the bouncers and entered the club but stopped on the bottom step eye scouring the gyrating bodies to find his lover who was in so much trouble and there he was dancing with some girls he assumed friends of Noah's who had come to party. He smirked at the fact Rex wouldn't notice him unless he looked but the club was dark enough he would have to be close, real close.

Six was in his undercover clothes with consisted of a nice black jacket with top pockets and a grey long sleeved t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. Stepping onto the floor he weaved through the people to an empty booth in the corner and sat down to watch his partner.

Rex held his arms out passed the girl he was dancing with but not touching; he had one hand by her shoulder and the other by her waist and was smirking as he moved his body in time with her. Claire laughed and placed her hand on Rex's shoulder "You're a good dancer but I need a drink." She slipped past him and to their table. Rex carried on dancing and was soon joined by Annie who pressed her back to his chest and he draped one arm over her shoulder while dipping his head "Hey how's Noah."

Six watched as the girl turned her head to speak to Rex, he wasn't concerned with the girl dancing with his lover, he knew who they were and noticed that Rex's would only dance with them or by himself. He watched Noah stand behind Rex and grin while whispering something and pointing in his direction, Six frowned then worked out what they were pointing at. There was a door behind him that lead to private rooms but you needed a key code to access them how Noah knew about it was anyone's guess.

Noah grinned "We should have grabbed one of them free booths and not the little table, Claire's feet are killing her and there's no place to rest them. Rex nodded before grabbing Annie's hand and holding it up as they moved through the people he moved in front of her as they climbed the crowded steps to the booth seats and paused when he saw someone that looked like Six move through a door. Annie leaned up to be heard over the music "You ok." When he nodded and continued on she shrugged it off and sighed when they spied a free booth.

Six slipped his jacket off and pressed a button to see a screen appear and found Rex sitting in the booth with Noah and the girls, he knew Noah had no idea what this club really was as most people didn't and he had assumed wrong. He stepped to the private bar and grabbed a glass pouring some whiskey in it as he watched the screen.

Rex nudged Noah and pointed to the door "What's behind there." When his friend shrugged, he shook his head "Dude I'm tipsy I thought I saw Six from behind in 'normal clothes' going into it." He lifted his bottle and took a swig as Noah glanced at the door. "Maybe it's for the staff and I though you said Six was out of town." Noah watched Rex nodded taking another swig and flung his arm around his best friends neck "Man you miss him."

Annie kneeled on the seats as Rex and Noah where sat onto leaning against the wall "That's so cute." Patted his knee "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Rex nodded and grabbed her hand making her stand as he stood and pointed to the floor and grabbed Noah's arm when he was out the booth he pushed them towards the floor as he pointed to the bar, after they told him what they wanted he asked Claire and went to the bar.

Six watched Rex move to the bar as he watched the entire club; he leaned on his private bar wondering how he should play this. Go and surprise his lover or put the moves on him in the dark, then shook his head Rex would start a fight before he let that happen. When the idea came to him, Six smirked and downed his drink before exiting his room.

Rex placed the drinks on the table and sat next to Clair watching Noah and Annie on the floor, he smiled glad to see his friends having a good time. His eyes canvased the club seeing a variety of people grinding for fun or pleasure while others teased and tormented, Rex's lifted his drink and paused mid motion at the sight of a tall board man moving through the crowd. He knew it couldn't be Six, his boyfriend was out of town but still he found himself getting up and standing before the railing as he looked for the stranger.

Six glanced up when he saw Rex lean against the railings and smirked, knowing he was in a dark spot and stepped forward letting the lights bounce off his shades.

Rex stopped the man and felt his breath catch, it couldn't be could it? He frowned and watched the man weave through the people while glancing back at him. Rex couldn't let it go he went back to the table and told Clair he saw someone he knew and would be right back; he slid his hand into his pocket and moved down to the dance floor. He avoided grabbing hands and pressing bodies looking for the man and spotted him to the right at the bar and made his way forwarded.

Six tapped the bar, thanking the bartender as he carried the glass full of ice in front of him and leaned against the wall, another dark spot.

Rex frowned and glanced around, stepping on a stool's foot to see above everyone's heads but he lost him. He found himself pulled back against a hard chest when he passed by a dark spot and tensed ready to fight but lips to his ear made him freeze while his blooded heated "Naughty boy I told you to stay in." he shivered when lips sucked on his lobe while pressing something cold against his heated flesh. Rex felt his breathing hitch at the sound of Six's voice and pressed his hips back when the lips pulled back "Yet here you are Rex" his voice was soft "Defining me" and dark "Just asking to be punished." The tone and words made his flesh break out in goose bumps.

Six heard Rex groan and smirked so his defiant lover liked the idea of punishment, interesting. He placed a hand on Rex's stomach when the younger man went to turn around "Don't" Rex's breathing hitched "Let's play a game" he pressed a kiss to the exposed neck "Cat and mouse or Hunter and prey." he parted his lips to drag his tongue over the flesh before him. Rex lifted one hand to clutched at the back of Six's head, listening to what Six was saying "I'll be watching you but I will only come to find you if I'm tempted" he licked his suddenly dry lips as Six continued "If I am then we can continue this" Six's hand ghosted over his cock and he moaned in disappointment "But if not then your punishment will be doubled."

Six sucked at Rex's neck once last time "You have 30 minutes and don't turn around."

Rex felt his body shaking as adrenaline flooded his system; he couldn't believe it was Six, a million thoughts raced through his mind but none of that mattered as he made his way to Noah. After telling him what just happened his friend shook his head asking "What are you going to do then?" Rex just stared unable to answer. Seconds passed with nothing being said but when he watched Noah smirk and pull him to a dark spot, Rex hoped his friends plan was good, real good.

Six placed the ice in the fridge and watched the screen, he picked up a remote pressing a few buttons watching the screen change until he found Rex talking with Noah, Six really would have to put a stop to his lover telling his best friend everything. He wanted their privacy kept and while he knew Noah wouldn't say anything to anyone, a guy's still had to keep a few things private.

He sat in the plush armchair and watched as Rex was pulled onto the floor by Annie.

He grinned when Annie whispered they were looking for the fittest man possible for him to dance with and when Rex told her he didn't want someone pressing up on him, her reply was it would drive Six insane to see some idiot trying to put the moves on his boyfriend. So call him crazy he agreed, Rex watched Annie dance in front of him facing him and smiled mouthing 'Here he is' she pushed Rex back and told him to just close his eyes and let go but that was easier said than done.

Rex tensed when he felt hot breath on his neck, he was surprised when Noah whispered "Relax and this is the fastest way Six doesn't like me this close to you." And he relaxed pressing back as he dipped his hips. Noah kept his head low having changed his shirt and gripped the bottom of Rex's jumper pulling it up slowly in his clenched fist as he laughed into Rex's shoulder "I'm going to die young." He laughed when Rex chuckled "Yea but it's fun getting one over on Six." And he agreed this would be fun winding the man up.

Six watched the Rex on the edge of the dance floor with some guy pressing upon him, he clicked the remote for a closer look but the guy kept his head ducked against Rex's neck and shoulder. He swirled his whiskey hearing the ice clank together and narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger spike when the guy fisted Rex's top pulling it up slowly.

Rex turned to face Noah "I'm dying to laugh" he placed one hand his friends shoulder "He's going to kill." Rex broke out laughing when Noah dropped his hands to his hips and looked up smiling "He's going to kill you, me, us." He allowed Noah to pull him deeper into the crowd.

Six ran his tongue over his teeth when Noah smiled up at the camera, that boy really did have a death wish but it would take more than that to get him out his chair.

Six lifted his wrist 15 minutes left.

Rex shook his head at Noah then frowned when he passed him to someone else before whispering "Go with it I know the guy." Then left as Annie pulled him through the crowd. Rex glanced over his shoulder at the guy and smiled faintly recognising him from Noah's school and pressed back, if he was going to temp Six he would have to make it look like he was enjoying it.

Six watched Rex press back against a guy he didn't know and raised an eyebrow when the guy's face hovered by Rex's ear and his boyfriend blushed. That had him moving, Six exited through the door and moved through the crowd.

Rex found himself pulled against Six's hard frame and groaned at the look on his lovers face; it was dark desire which made his heartbeat faster. Six slid his hand around Rex's waist to cup his ass and bit his neck before pressing his lips to Rex's ear "That was playing dirty and you're still going to be punished." He smirked when Rex moaned at his words. He pressed his hands against Six's chest feeling hard muscles under his palm that he wanted nothing more than trace with his tongue but Six wanted to play so he pushed the older man back.

Six watched Rex tilt his head up to suck on his bottom lip before moving through the crowd leaving him to follow; he smirked at his lover while following. He felt his temperature rising as he glanced over his shoulder to see Six following, Rex went to take the steps when hands on his hips stopped him as a hard body pressed against him. Six walked Rex to the door and whispered the code in his lover's ear "4621." And nipped at Rex when the younger man's hand shook as he keyed in the code.

The noise died down instantly but was still hear able as Six moved passed him and walked further down the darkened corridor "What is this." He followed when Six slipped through a door, Rex entered the private room to see Six sat in a chair with a glass of whiskey and his shades on the bar to his right with a giant TV against the wall was which showed the club.

Six smirked when Rex leaned back against the door surprise on his face "What is this place." He patted his lap "Come here." When Rex licked his lips and hesitated he sipped his whiskey "I want a lap dance." He saw Rex blush but take a step forward. He had no idea how to give a lap dance or what this room was but Rex felt hot and needy wanting to be close to Six and felt himself harden even more at the look in Six's eyes.

Rex took Six's glass and sipped it before turning and sitting back on Six's lap, he sipped from the glass again as he rolled his hips and heard Six hiss. He smiled and sat forward as he swirled his hips pressing his ass against the hard cock, Rex having shed his shoes placed his feet flat against the chair either side of Six's legs and glanced over his shoulder sipping from the glass right where his lovers lips had been. Six groaned and gripped the chair arms lightly as Rex swirled his hips, so his lover had a vague idea of what to do, he held his hand out of his glass but Rex finished it.

He stood up and picked the decanter of whiskey up refilling the glass then turned and stood in front of Six "I thought you were out of town." Rex placed one knee between Six's slightly spread legs and moved it closer to his lover as he leaned down to give Six his glass. He bit back a groan when Rex's thigh rubbed against his crotch as the younger man placed his hand either side of his head and rested his weight on his elbows "I was but I'm back now." He lifted his glass sipping at his whiskey. Rex snaked his tongue out to lick over Six's lips and hummed when he tasted a mix of the whiskey and Six "So what is my punishment." He was curious to see this side of Six come out to play.

Six ghosted his hand down Rex's side "Stop teasing." He knew Rex was excited by the look of heated desire in his eyes. Rex kissed Six's lips as he moved his knees till he straddled his lover and trailed his hands down as he rocked his hips forward. Six watched Rex through half-mast eyes and groaned at the friction created by Rex's hips that where moved expertly if he may so say himself. Rex had no idea how men give lap dances and he could continue to rock his hips forever, so he pushed Six's grey t-shirt up expose defined muscles and dragged his nails down them.

He hissed and watched Rex lean forward to suck on his bottom lip before sucking at his chin then dropped a sucking kiss to his neck as he slid his knees back. Rex slid the shirt higher as he kneeled on the floor before Six and pressed his lips to heated flesh, hearing Six groan made him trail his mouth south tongue tracing over the hard ridges of muscle and dragged his hands down to undo Six's jeans letting his fingers brush over the head of the hard length. Six threaded his fingers in dark hair as he watched those lips slip down his body to his open jeans, where his cock was straining against the fabric of his black boxers which had a wet spot where his head was and when Rex blew softly he felt his hips lift.

He had never felt so desired or wanted by Six, either it was this room and the situation or the fact he was tipsy but Rex tilted his head and pressed his lips over Six's cock through the fabric and sucked softly before lifting his head. Six watched Rex sit back on his hunches and rub his hands up his thighs, fingers curling ever so slightly as a sultry voice whispered "What do you want." He groaned feeling his breath coming faster "Your lips wrapped around my cock." Six watched Rex pant then slid his hands over his thighs to grip his jeans. Rex pulled the jeans open wider and slightly down Six's hips to expose more of his cock then gripped the band of his boxer but dipped his head to suck on Six's cock through the fabric one last time.

Six was hypnotized by the sight of Rex's cheek heavily flushed and his lips slightly wet as he exposed his cock, he sank his fingers back into Rex's dark hair and lifted his hips nudging the younger man's lips "Suck." He nearly lost it at the sight of Rex's tongue lapping up the drop of pre-cum on his bottom lip. Rex's eyes connected with Six as he lapped at the head, swirling his tongue around it before dipping his tongue in the small slit moaning at the taste of Six "So good." He lapped a few more times then wrapped his lips around the head sucking softly. Six gritted his jaw, trying not to cum at the sight of Rex sucking on the head of his cock.

He slid another inch in as he worked one hand down then up to meet his lips, Rex closed his eyes then opened them at Six's husky command. "Keep looking at me." He lifted his hips but Rex didn't slide all of his cock in just another inch, Six massaged his head and took a sip of his whiskey but never took his eyes of his young lover. He moaned and slid Six further in before pulling back only to slid his mouth all the way down hearing Six groan and swallowed tightening his throat around the older man. He breathed through his nose, knowing there was nothing Six loved more than being deep throated if he wasn't inside Rex.

He tipped his head back and felt a groan rumble from deep in his chest "Rex baby." Six swallowed as his hips rocked slowly when Rex pulled his head back and started to bob creating a rhythm. He rubbed one hand over Six's abs while the other cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm, Rex groaned sending vibrations through Six's cock when his lovers hip snapped up. Six tightened his fingers in Rex's hair and fucked the talented mouth, feeling himself getting close and lifted his head to look down at Rex. He knew that look, Six was close and he debated whether to deep throat him or please Six by doing that special thing.

Six felt his hips snap forward when Rex lifted his mouth and squeezed his length stroking quickly while he parted his lips and looked at Six, damn he groaned as he felt his climax claim him but he didn't look away as his cum spilled into Rex's mouth. He moaned when Six's cum hit his tongue and chin still stroking him while rolling Six's balls, Rex closed his mouth when Six's hips dropped back and moaned at the taste of Six who was slightly salty but yet wonderfully addictive. Rex lifted his finger to wipe up the cum on his chin and crawled up Six "I'm really" he pressed their lips together "Horny, I…" he flicked his tongue against Six's then spoke the next words into his lovers mouth "…want you to fuck me."

He rubbed there tongue's together "Really?" he loved winding Rex up when he was needy; it made Six's passion burn hotter. Rex sucked on his lovers tongue and rolled his hips as he slid his hand into brown hair "Really badly" his hips rocked faster "Really hard." He moaned when two hands gripped and kneaded his ass cheeks. This was what he loved about Six the fact in private he was unrestrained, like a beast claiming his mate. Six slapped Rex's ass "Strip." His voice was rough but he didn't care, he lifted his whiskey and sipped as he watched Rex's shed his clothes and sucked on a piece of ice at the sight of Rex naked.

The younger man climbed right back on Six's lap and claimed his lips sucking the piece of ice from his mouth. Six dropped his hand and grabbed a piece of ice from the bucket beside his chair then lifted his hand holding the ice between his fingertips before tracing it down Rex's neck. He moaned as his head tipped back, the ice was cold against his heated flesh and as it left a light watery trail Rex felt goose bumps rise and shivered. Six pressed his glass to Rex's toned abs "Hold." When the glass was removed from his hand he passed the ice cube to his other hand and grabbed another one, he gripped the already half melted ice cube in his palm as he fisted Rex's leaking cock and stroked slowly.

He felt his breath catch and tipped his head forward to watch Six press another ice cube to his chest "Six." The plea was raspy as he bit his lip feeling the cold ice cube circle his nipple. Six watched Rex shiver as a moan left his those swollen lips; he dropped his eyes to the hardened nub and pressed the ice cube to it as he continued to pump Rex's cock. His breathing quickened when Six's deep voice rumbled "So fuckable." Rex tensed his thighs as a thumb smeared his pre-cum around his pulsing head, he lifted the glass to Six's lip when the man whispered one word "Drink."

When Six was finished he lowered the glass and leaned forward to lick up the remaining drops of whiskey. He loved Rex's plea against his lips and tightened his fist while he pinched one nipple "I'm going to fuck you till you beg me to stop." Six felt Rex's lips trembled against his parted ones; he knew Rex loved dirty talk. He rocked his hips and panted into Six's mouth feeling his climax ripping through him, Rex tightened his arms around Six's shoulders as his body tensed. Six swallowed Rex's cry as there tongue's tangled and the younger man's hips slowed, he brushed their lips "Are you ready to be fucked" when Rex nodded and lifted his glass for a sip, he smirked "Up."

He felt his heartbeat even faster and stood up watching Six disrobe, Rex's hand shook as he took another sip of whiskey. Six dropped his t-shirt to the ground moving to stand before Rex and gazed down at him when the younger man raised the glass he took it and sipped from it "Bar or knee's." and smirked when Rex whined. "Knee's." he loved when Six came over him and pressed their heated bodies together as the sweat build and so did the need. Six watched Rex sink to his knees and rest his palms on the chair where he had just been sitting and glance over his shoulder while licking his lips "Now." Six smirked at Rex's demand; he must really want to be fucked.

Rex clutched at the cushion when Six's lips trailed down his spine to lap whiskey from the small of his back while a cold ice cube circled his entrance, Rex pushed his hips back as a sound slipped free "Please." He didn't want to wait. Six sucked at his shoulder blade before whispering soothing words "Juts a little longer, don't want to hurt you." His pushed the ice cube hearing Rex's breath catch in his throat. He pressed it deeper as Rex's hips jerked forward and smirked "Cold." Six pressed his chest against the arched back. He could feel the ice cube inside him and tried to form words but couldn't "I…it…Ngh." Rex whimpered as he felt Six push another one in.

Six sat back on his hunches and parted Rex's firm globes only to groan at the sight as a bead of water dripped from his entrance "Fuck Rex." He fisted his cock before pressing forward and watched as he slid into his lover. Rex dropped his shoulders to rest on the chair cushion as he pressed his hips back, his mouth parted on a wordless cry as he felt Six sliding deep into him. He arched his back and a moan finally sounded from his parted lips as Six slid into the hilt, Rex panted for a moment then rocked his hips forward then back again. Six groaned as Rex's fucked himself moving his hips back and forth; he gripped those hips with a bruising force and thrust forward hard.

He groaned and curled his fingers, nails scraping against the leather as Six thrust into him. Rex loved it and when his lover hit his sweet spot he whined Six's name and slammed his hips back. Six groaned when Rex tightened his muscles and slammed their hips together building a furious rhythm, he didn't let up when Rex's slipped forward on the carpeted floor even knowing he would have burns on his knees. Rex arched his back and braced his hands on the edge of the chair under the cushion, feeling his head drop as he slammed his hips back using the chair as leverage causing noses to slip free, please, moans, whines and whimpers for Six to fuck him harder.

Six spanned his hand on the small of Rex's back as they younger man pleaded "Fuck me…harder." he soothed his hand over the bunching muscles before sinking his fingers into black hair and pulling as his hips slammed forward. Rex cried out as his head snapped back, feeling the pleasure build and clutched the chair harder as he used it to push back "Six." He cried his lovers name as his muscles tensed but Six didn't let up which made him moan as his climax seized him. Six pulled Rex's head back as he pressed his chest against his lovers back and continued to thrust into Rex not caring that the younger man was trembling and shaking as he came. He hissed feeling Rex's muscles clamped down on him rather tightly and slammed his hips forward one last time as his climax claimed him, he turned Rex's face by tugging his hair and kissed his lover.

Rex sucked at Six's top lip and hummed in satisfaction when Six loosened his grip on his hair and massaged his scalp "Love you." He looked at Six through half-lidded eyes. Six brushed their lips "Love you Rex" He brushed their lips once more before pulling back and slipping free from Rex who hissed and watched as his cum slid down from Rex's reddened entrance and pressed a kiss to the salty skin of his back. Rex felt his thighs shaking and his body was deliciously sore but thanked Six when the older man helped him to stand and get redressed "What is this place." He watched Six grabbed his jacket and slip it over his shoulders and smiled.

Six watched Rex hugged his jacket closed as buried his nose in the collar as he pressed a button on the side of the tv and took the disc which appeared then grabbed a case and slipped the disc in before dropping it in his back pocket "It's a friends who said I could use it for the night." Six pulled the wire from the wall just to make sure he had the only copy of what just happened. Rex tucked himself against Six's side as the older man opened the door "So it's not your room and you haven't been here before." He didn't need to add more words because he knew Six understood.

He dipped his head and kissed Rex while speaking softly "I have never been here before." Six lead them down the corridor and through a door which opened up behind the club then fastened his lips to Rex's who sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. Rex nipped Six's chin "Maybe we should see if they have a membership club."

Six's eyebrow rose "You want to join."

Rex smirked "Maybe." He rubbed his hand up the older man's back.

Six pulled Rex closer and pressed their lips together "Let's go home and watch the video together in bed."

Rex fastened their lips together and hummed his agreement.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I've missed any _more _mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
